Pretty in Pink
by solitarycloud
Summary: For the first time, everyone sees Hange in a dress and, for the first time, Hange sees Levi blush. A fic for the LeviHan week prompt, First.


LeviHan Week Prompt #6

November 1 - Firsts

Pretty in Pink

* * *

With regards to anything related to the newly appointed squad leader, Hange Zoë, it was fairly common knowledge within the Survey Corps to expect the unexpected.

The woman was an enigma.

Though she was known for her reckless fighting style and the almost-manic smile that came bundled with it, the bespectacled brunette was infamous for being the only person with the guts to research titans.

Not many soldiers, veterans and novices alike, could stomach the idea of spending any time with the man-eating monsters, let alone studying them. Yet, Hange was able to do all that with ease, excited glee even; she was a true epitome of scientific curiosity. The woman would devote whole afternoons studying and experimenting on the said creatures, then holing herself in her lab afterwards. Fully immersed in her research, she would spend her time studying her data, not caring if she hadn't eaten or bathed for days.

However, despite what others may think, squad leader Hange was not just "a scientist". A subordinate would certainly be surprised to see shift from her usual inquisitive scientist persona into an expert soldier and leader when on an expedition outside the walls. With surprising grace, the woman could glide effortlessly using the three dimensional maneuver gear, leaving behind a few titans with slashes on their napes on the way (despite how she "adored" her test subjects, humanity really did come first for the squad leader). Her competence as leader, on the other hand, shined when the four squads under her command would huddle around her, listening to Hange's carefully thought out tactics and strategies.

As a soldier, scientist, and leader, there was truly no doubt that Hange Zoë was a diverse individual. The politest soldiers would call her an eccentric (Petra), while the more uncouth would say bat shit fucking insane (Auruo), but that's just the way she was.

Nevertheless, one day, during one of the woman's rare days off, she had managed to surprise even the most veteran soldiers in the Survey Corps. No, it was not due to some breakthrough discovery on the titans. Nor was it an injury of some sorts, the squad leader was perfectly healthy. It was actually much simpler than all those, really. The reason why everyone was so shocked (or for some exclaiming that the apocalypse was nearing) was because the aforementioned squad leader had come to headquarters in a dress. In a flowing pastel pink dress, to be exact.

Now, if any of the other female soldiers like Petra, Rene, Nanaba, or even Ms. Rico from the Garrison had come to the base in a dress, there would be some teasing, wolf whistling even, but that would be about it. Squad leader Hange on the other hand… Most were too stunned to speak, for, on that day, the members of the Survey Corps were given an astounding reminder, that despite her brash personality and (unhealthy) obsession with studying titans, that Hange Zoë was, in fact, a female.

Most would question why the woman would even have a dress in the first place, which, in a way, was partially true. Hange Zoë did not have a dress in her closet. The closest article of female clothing she had was a ratty skirt from long ago and even that needed mending since there was a large hole on the side. How she ended coming to the base in a dress was of pure chance actually.

That morning, as she was about to get dressed, the squad leader saw her closet was devoid of any clean clothing. Neglected due to her research and missions outside the wall, there were piles of dirty clothes in need of washing. To this, Hange sighed.

Today of all days, she was planning to go on a shopping trip with Levi. After weeks of bugging the captain as to where he buys his delicious jasmine tea, the raven-haired man finally agreed to go with her to the town market, on the condition she buy him a bottle of bleach and some more soap for herself as well.

Frowning, the woman tried to think of all the alternatives she had. Option A, wash clothes. It was much too late for her to wash her clothes. Washing them all would take too long and, even if she just washed a blouse and a pair of pants, they would still need some time to dry. Option B, wear yesterday's clothes. Levi would hate it, but this seemed like the only plausible alternative she had. Besides, that coffee stain on her mustard yellow blouse wasn't that bi-

A knock interrupted the squad leader from her train of thought.

"Squad leader?" a female voice called out from behind the door. "May I come in? I have a question about our next expedition outside the walls."

The brunette glanced down at her current ensemble, a white undershirt and some sleeping shorts. Well, it was decent enough, she supposed. They were both girls anyway. "Sure, come in."

"Squa-" the girl stopped abruptly. Taking in the sight of her superior sitting one her bed clad only in her undergarments, the scout's hands immediately covered her face. Blushing and panicking, the girl with braided black hair frantically apologized. "I'm so sorry, Squad leader! Were you in the middle of changing? I'll step out immediately!"

"Nah, it's fine." The older woman raised her arm and waved it off. Hange couldn't help but chuckle at the younger girl's embarrassment. "What were you going to ask me anyway?"

"Umm, right… I was just wondering why we'll be taking this route east of the wall instead passing south as usual, ma'am."

"Ah, this expedition is more of reconnaissance mission rather a titan slaying one. We'll be focusing on gathering intel on the terrain of the land and possible routes for future missions." The brunette turned to face the girl. "Is that all?"

"Y-yes, ma'am… but uhh…" The girl quickly glanced at her superior's clothes one last time and then quickly averted her eyes.

"Hmm?" Hange noticed her fidget slightly.

"Why are you still in your underwear, ma'am?" the girl blurted out. She covered her face once more. Oh gods… She hadn't meant to be rude or anything. She was just curious. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pry, I just…"

To the girl's surprise, instead of chewing her out, her superior just laughed heartily. "No, it's quite alright. As you were saying a while ago, I _was_ in the middle of getting dressed, but when I about to grab some clothes, I realized my closet was empty." The woman flashed the girl a sheepish grin.

Hange observed her subordinate's mouth form an understanding "o". Suddenly, the older woman noticed a rapid change in the girl's timid behavior. Was that… a gleam in her eyes?

"Ma'am, I have just the thing! Please wait here!" In a split second, the girl had sprinted out of the room, braids flying as she ran.

The bespectacled woman blinked. Well, that was certainly strange.

In a few minutes, the girl came back, huffing in Hange's doorway, a pink article of clothing draped on her arm. "This dress will just look absolutely perfect on you~"

"Eh?"

* * *

_That girl… Well, she was certainly something… _mused the squad leader as she made her way to her lab. The woman was getting looks of all kinds as she walked by, but was too immersed in her thoughts to notice.

When the scout, Meagan was her name, returned, she had pleaded with her squad leader to try on the pink dress. Though Hange was not particularly fond of dresses, she had agreed to put it on, just to humor the girl.

"Oh! I just knew this shade would look lovely with your complexion." The girl nodded her head admiringly, after giving her superior a once-over.

"Err…" Hange wasn't sure what to say. The bespectacled woman glanced down at the dress she was now wearing. It was a simple dress with flowing sleeves that reached below her elbows and square neckline that concealed the never fading marks of the 3D maneuver gear. Perhaps it was made for a shorter girl in mind, since the flared peasant skirt only reached some inches below her knee instead of down to her ankles like it was supposed to. "Umm… Meagan?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Thank you for offering to lend me your dress, but-"

"Oh no, ma'am! I was planning to _give_ this dress to you!" the scout exclaimed cheerily. "You might have forgotten by now, but two expeditions ago, you saved my life. I wanted to give you this dress to say thanks!"

The black-haired girl then narrated how, two expeditions ago, she was cornered by a 5 meter titan. With broken blades, the girl had thought she was going to die but then squad leader Hange zoomed by and slashed the titan at the nape. "I've always been grateful, ma'am." concluded the girl, as she looked at her superior, eyes full of respect.

Behind her glasses, the older woman's eyes softened. "Just saying thank you would've been enough for me, you know."

But still, Hange had to chuckle at the thought, the girl had insisted that the squad leader take the dress, she refused to taking no for an answer. Using a volley of convincing arguments, the girl finally persuaded the leader to give in, in the end, plus even talking her superior into letting her do the older woman's hair.

Hange shook her head. Really, the way that girl could talk was mighty convincing. It was eerily similar to how Commander Erwin could sway the Generalissimo into giving the Survey Corps a budget increase.

Still, in a way, Hange was kind of glad she had accepted the dress. It certainly beat wearing yesterday's dirty clothes and the, to her surprise, it was quite comfortable. The dress was made of was light and soft cloth, perfect for hot weather like they were having today.

Strolling into the makeshift room that was her lab, the squad leader couldn't help but smile as she saw her squad members busy like bees in a beehive with work despite it being her day off. They were working so hard they didn't even notice her enter. It was good to know they weren't slacking just because she wasn't there.

Hange took a seat at her desk and balanced a pencil on her upper lip. Since she was here, she might as well bring home some reports to look at later. "Moblit! Do you have the reports I asked you to collect yesterday?"

Her assistant came running to the sound of her voice, reports in his hands. "I have them here, Squa- SQUAD LEADER!"

The man's shriek was so loud it alerted the other squad members to the presence of their leader. Four pairs of eyes gaped at their supposed squad leader. Instead of their usual pony-tailed superior garbed in the standard Survey Corps uniform, they saw a bespectacled woman with a pink ribbon woven in her hair in a matching pastel pink dress seated in their squad leader's desk.

"Great! You've gathered all the reports I asked for." Hange excitedly grabbed the reports from Moblit's hands. The whole room was silent save for the mutterings of the woman in pink as she quickly scanned the contents of each report. When she was finished, the brunette stood up and hurriedly stuffed the reports in her messenger bag.

Patting the still frozen assistant on the shoulder, the bespectacled woman grinned and faced her squad. "Keep up the good work!"

As quickly as she came, the woman in pink turned heel and left, stepping out into the hallway.

"Keiji?" A fair-haired squad member turned to his fellow squad member. All of them were still staring after the woman in soft pink.

"Yeah?" replied the man with a shaved head.

"Was that really squad leader Hange?"

"I think so…"

"Uhh… Guys?" The two turned to face a brown-haired man with goggles. "I think Moblit just fainted…"

* * *

"Hey Mike, hey Nanaba."

"Hello Hange," the blonde woman greeted back, almost reflexively. When the woman turned back to face the said squad leader, there was no one there in the hallway. Only a woman in pink seemed to pass her and Mike by. The tall man sniffed the air and Nanaba stared after the woman in the pink dress and did a double take, not really believing her eyes.

Nanaba blinked twice and turned to her companion. "Mike?"

"Hmm?"

"Was that… Hange?"

The taller man replied by sniffing the air once more. "I've checked twice. That's definitely Hange's scent."

* * *

"That damn Four-eyes is late again." Levi muttered under his breath, eyes glancing at the clock that read ten minutes past ten.

They had agreed to meet in his office at ten. The man sincerely hoped the woman hadn't forgotten about their arrangement. After all, it was she who'd spent weeks pestering him on where he bought his tea.

Though he was loathe to admit it, he was actually looking forward their outing together. Not that he wanted to spend time with that shitty woman, of course. No, not all. Hange had promised him a bottle of bleach as thanks for going out with her. He was merely doing it for the bleach, that's all.

A shout alerted him from his reverie. It was then followed by the sound of breaking china and what familiarly sounded like Auruo biting his tongue again. The man got up from his chair and stepped out of his office, intent on finding out what caused all the ruckus.

What greeted him in the end of the hallway was the oddest selection of sights (save, maybe for the sight of Auruo nursing his bleeding tongue, he's seen the man do that ever since he'd join his squad). Petra was kneeling on the floor, picking up pieces of a broken tea cup, surprising since she'd never dropped one before. His second-in-command, Erd, was huddled in a corner, seemingly depressed for some reason, while Gunther was patting his back comfortingly.

But what was the oddest sight among them all was a bespectacled brunette in a pastel pink dress. It couldn't possibly be-

"Hey, Levi! I'm over here! Can you see me?!"

Yes, it was definitely _her._ With or without that disaster of a ponytail, only Hange would ever flail her arms so wildly to grab his attention. The man sighed and made his way toward her.

The sight of his comrade in a dress was certainly odd, but, still, not entirely unwelcome. He had to admit Hange in pink was… kind of cute, actually.

"You're late," he tries to say it as coldly and indifferently as possible. A poor attempt to mask a pink blush tinting his cheeks.

"Ah sorry! I just stopped by the lab for a bi-"

Levi decided to cut her off before she started one of her titan-centric monologues again. "Shall we go?"

"Let's!" was the woman's enthusiastic reply.

* * *

Four pairs of eyes belonging to the members of the special Levi unit stared after the duo walking out of the hall.

"Ya, nuh it kanda looks lack a daet," commented Auruo while he was still holding his bleeding tongue.

"You think there's something going on with the Captain and Squad Leader Hange?" asked Petra, eyes wide.

Gunther just shrugged. "Who knows."

* * *

"Hey, Levi…"

The two were already out of the base and walking towards the market square. The streets were already active with the hustle and bustle of town life as the citizens carried on with their daily business.

"Hn?" The man stole a another glance at his companion and tried to burn the image in his memory. Hange in a dress was probably a once-in-a-lifetime phenomena after all.

"I just noticed something."

"And what's that Shitty Glasses?" Silently, the man hoped she wouldn't say anything about titans. It would certainly ruin whatever atmosphere they had now.

Hange flashed him a bright smile. She just realized it now, but it was the first time she'd ever seen Levi blush. It was quite endearing, really. "You look good with pink, you know that."

* * *

Bonus dialogue for no reason:

Erwin: Ah, Levi. How was your date? ;)

Levi: Tch. It wasn't a date. Like I said we just went to the market together to buy some things.

Erwin: Riiight…

Levi: *twitches eyebrow* Don't you have reports to finish?

Erwin: As a matter of fact, I do. *thinks* Ah, love~

* * *

AN: The quality is gooonnneeee TTATT I don't know anymore... For the sake of this fic, let's just say that random OC is like debater/lawyer good at convincing people... This fic is so... I don't know... It came to me in scenes so... *sob* it's so disjointed... This is the last fic I'm going to publish on time for LeviHan week. I promise I will finish prompt 3 and 7 if it's the last thing I do. *sigh* Sorry for the poor quality...


End file.
